<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Stop Being Just Friends by tmdcks1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960217">I Wanna Stop Being Just Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmdcks1224/pseuds/tmdcks1224'>tmdcks1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubcon Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmdcks1224/pseuds/tmdcks1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gua suka sama lo, Kak”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Stop Being Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my February entry for #Seungchanbahagia2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>Byungchan menghela nafas lelah dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa yang ada ruang tengah kontrakannya.</p>
  <p>“Udah pulang?” Seungwoo menghampiri Byungchan dan mengusap surai Byungchan pelan.</p>
  <p>“Kalo belum ya gua ga disini dong kak” Dasar, Seungwoo aneh. Semakin aneh karena bukannya marah, dia tertawa pelan mendengar sahutan Byungchan yang suka asal nyeletuk itu.</p>
  <p>“Aduhh gemesnyaa adikku ini” tidak lupa seungwoo mencubit pipi Byungchan gemas</p>
  <p><em>'Adik lah haha'</em> Mari eja bersama.</p>
  <p>A. D. I. K.</p>
  <p>Wah, langsung merasa jatuh ke inti bumi Byungchan, tuh kalo diingetin tentang perannya yang hanya menjadi seorang 'adik' dari Han Seungwoo.</p>
  <p>“Apaan si lo, kak. Pipi gua mahal di pegang-pegang ah” Byungchan berontak. Yang sebenarnya sedang salting.</p>
  <p>Seungwoo lagi-lagi tertawa, kali ini lebih lebar dan bahagia, dan mengacak-acak rambut Byungchan pelan.</p>
  <p>“Yaudah. Sana mandi nanti makan bareng-bareng oke?” Perintah Seungwoo sambil meninggalkan Byungchan yang terbengong disana.</p>
  <p>'<em>Rambut yang di acak-acak, ko hati gua yang berantakan si'</em> Byungchan meringis pelan. Duh.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Byungchan tuh suka sama Seungwoo. Udah 3 tahun mereka bareng-bareng satu kontrakan dan hampir semua sifat Seungwoo —terutama yang <em>care</em> banget ke Byungchan— bikin dia baper. Ya Seungwoo emang <em>care</em> banget sih sama semua penghuni kontrakan Victon.</p>
  <p>Semua salah Byungchan dari awal, yang emang baper, padahal ga seharusnya dia membawa perasaan dalam hubungan mereka —apalagi dengan Seungwoo yang nganggep dia cuma adik-. Tidak jarang dia merasa sedih dan nyalahin dirinya sendiri, dari sekian banyak, mengapa Seungwoo? ngapain suka sama Seungwoo? Emang bagusnya Seungwoo apasih? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepala, dan selalu mendapat jawabannya.</p>
  <p>Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Emang perasaan bisa kita kontrol mau suka siapa? Kan engga.</p>
  <p>Lamunan Byungchan terhenti saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk dan dibuka pelan. Seungwoo disana, berdiri dengan</p>
  <p>
    <em>'aduh anjir kutangan lagi, mati gua'</em>
  </p>
  <p>“kamu sakit? Ko tumben ngendep aja di kamar?” Tanya Seungwoo yang terheran. Ga biasanya Byungchan kaya gini, pendiem dan tidak banyak bunyi.</p>
  <p>“Hng? Engga kak, lagi cape aja hehe” Byungchan mencoba menyangkal.</p>
  <p>“Yaudah ayo kita <em>dinner</em> rame-rame sama anak-anak di luar”</p>
  <p>“Gua skip deh kak kayanya” gatau, hari ini Byungchan <em>gloomy</em> aja gitu. Sedih, lagi ga mood.</p>
  <p>“Lho nanti kamu sakit gimana?”</p>
  <p><em>'Ya gua yang sakit ko lo yang repot'</em> Byungchan udah ngedumel aja. Gini, nih. Gasukanya Byungchan sama Seungwoo yang terlalu <em>care</em>. Apa sengaja, agar hati ini semakin ambyar?</p>
  <p>“Engga kak, bener deh” Byungchan meringis menggaruk rambutnya.</p>
  <p>“Yaudah, nanti aku bawain makan aja kesini ya?”</p>
  <p>FIX BANGET GAN!! BYUNGCHAN BAPER NO REVISI!!</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Minhyun nongkrong di kantin, namun tidak dengan 'buntut'-nya Hyunbin ikut juga kesana. Bukannya dia iri, Bukan. Tapi kupingnya bakal pengang kalo udah dengerin Minhyun nyerocos ga berenti, kaya sekarang.</p>
  <p>“Nih ya, eh budak dengerin gua! Lo kalo stuck di tempat ya kaga bakal maju! ” Minhyun udah 15 menit non-stop ga berenti nyeramahin Byungchan hebat, kan? malah sekarang –dengan nyeleneh as always- senderan di bahu pacarnya yang kaya tiang itu.</p>
  <p>“Iya ih, bawel banget lo!” Byungchan sebel, sama Minhyun. Pokoknya sebel. Banget. Seratus persen sebel ga pake cashback.</p>
  <p>“Lu kalo ga gerak juga, gua dah sini yang gebet Seungwoo, cakep gitu gua kedipin mau dah sama gu- AAADDUUH iya becanda Bin lepas iH SAKIT!” memang dasar Minhyun ini kalo ngomong ga pernah dipikirin dulu, alhasil kupingnya dijewer keras sama Hyunbin.</p>
  <p>“Lu punya gua yang tinggi, cakep, dan kaya raya kaga cukup apa yang?” Tanya Hyunbin mendramatisir keadaan.</p>
  <p>“Lu kurang pinter sama adem aja Hyu-” Byungchan mau tutup kuping, pasti dalam beberapa detik</p>
  <p>“NGEJAWAB YA LU KALO DI KASIH TAU SAMA LAKI SENDIRI?” —kan, Hyunbin ngegas. Minhyun masih mengaduh. Sesekali masih menimpali seperti '<em>Yang kaya raya kan bapak lu yang' </em>yang membuat Hyunbin semakin mengoceh dan menyubit pipi Minhyun dengan main-main. </p>
  <p>Byungchan memutar bola matanya malas. Udah biasa dia ngeliat drama didepannya ini. Merasa heran sama dirinya sendiri yang masih kuat temenan ama nih tiang couple. </p>
  <p>“Terusin aja terusin” dumel Byungchan.</p>
  <p>Hening. Minhyun dan Hyunbin yang sedang baku hantam didepan Byungchan seketika bungkam. Mereka berdua tersadar bahwa yang Byungchan butuhkan saat ini adalah mereka mendengarkan keluhan Byungchan, bukan malah mengadakan pertunjukan baku hantam live didepan lelaki dengan dekik dalam nan manis itu. </p>
  <p>“Ah lo berdua kalo mau debat sono dah, bikin gua makin pusing tau!” Byungchan mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Seungwoo benar benar memporak-porandakan hidupnya.</p>
  <p>Hyunbin dan Minhyun lantas langsung menghambur memeluk Byungchan.</p>
  <p>“ya maaf deh. jangan di pikirin dah, kalo emang nasib lo sama Seungwoo ada jalannya ko, tapi lo juga harus ambil langkah kalo gamau hubungan lo stuck cuma jadi adek atau temennya dia doang, Chan.” Minhyun tuh, meski kelihatan ugal-ugalan dan tidak ada adab, dia pasti menjadi orang pertama yang peduli pada Byungchan.</p>
  <p>“Tuh dengerin kata cowo gua yang paling ganteng, chan” timpal Hyunbin cengengesan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Minhyun pelan.</p>
  <p>Byungchan hanya menghela nafasnya. Harus diakui, Meskipun dia harus melihat drama ftv setiap hari karena kelakuan dua orang ini, tapi Byungchan bisa pastikan kalau Minhyun dan Hyunbin adalah pendengar yang baik. Yaudah lah benar kata Minyun. </p>
  <p>Jodoh ga kemana kan?</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“Bang” kali ini korban kegalauan Byungchan adalah Heo Chan, atau akrab dipanggil Ochan, tertua nomor tiga di kontrakan. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dan saling bersandar nyaman di sofa kontrakan mereka.</p>
  <p>“Apa” jawab Chan malas-malasan, fokusnya masih kepada <em>handphone</em> yang ia pegang. Entah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan didalam sana.</p>
  <p>“Gua emang kurang keliatan apa lagi sih, bang? Kalo gua naksir tuh orang tua” lagi dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Byungchan menghela nafas lelah.</p>
  <p>“Kayanya semua orang tau deh kalo lo naksir bang Seungwoo” Celetuk Chan. Tangan dan matanya masih tetap fokus kepada <em>handphonenya</em>. </p>
  <p>“Kecuali Kak Seungwoonya, kan?” Emang Seungwoo beneran gak peka apa gimana sih?</p>
  <p>Chan yang mendengar nada lirih Byungchan langsung bangkit dan memeluk adik tersayangnya itu.</p>
  <p><em>'Hadeeehh capede'</em> batin Chan.</p>
  <p>ada sesuatu yang Chan tau, tapi dia memilih buat diem karena merasa bukan haknya untuk bersuara. Biarin aja deh, urusan hati tuh urusan pribadi. Orang asing jangan diikutsertakan, bahaya.</p>
  <p>“Udah coba ngomong belom?” tanya Chan sambil mengelus rambut Byungchan yang sudah menyamakan dirinya di pelukan cowo itu.</p>
  <p>“Apa gua harus bilang duluan ya, bang?” Byungchan mendengakan kepalanya menatap Chan. </p>
  <p>“Silakan. Nih, kalo lo aja gamau bilang, gimana dia bisa tau? Kalo lo nunggu dia buat <em>make a move</em> duluan, tunggu aja sampe Seungsik nembak gua” Omel Chan sambil memberi kepala Byungchan jitakan penuh cinta.</p>
  <p>“Jangan pake urat dong ngab bilangnya, santai” Byungchan memaki Chan pelan. Emang ya, manusia tak berkaca. Padahal hubungan Chan sama Seungsik itu sebelas dua belas dengan dia. Dibilang temen tapi mesra. Tapi dibilang pacar juga bukan.</p>
  <p>“Ada apa nih, asik bener? Peluk-pelukan. Ikutan dong” tiba-tiba, Seungwoo datang dari arah pintu depan. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja pulang entah dari mana.</p>
  <p>“Nih, bang. Biasa si Byungchan lagi galau” jawaban Chan membuat Byungchan memaki lelaki itu lagi. Gaboleh melawan orang tua, dosa.</p>
  <p>“Wah tumben kamu galau? Galauin siapa?” Tanya Seungwoo lembut, ia membawa tubuhnya duduk di samping Byungchan yang sudah menegakan duduknya seperti semula.</p>
  <p>“Galauin lo, nih ya gua gamau tau! Sekarang juga selesain tuh urusan kalian. Lo Byungchan, bilang sejujurnya ke nih orang tua, dan lo Bang, laki jangan cupu, jangan berani curhat doang tapi ga ngambil langkah kedepan” Chan berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang masih diam setengah shock.</p>
  <p><em>'Anjing, Seungsik cepu</em>!' Seungwoo membatin setengah mengumpat. Pasalnya, Seungwoo hanya cerita tentang perasaannya ke Byungchan hanya pada Seungsik.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hening. Setelah Chan pergi, tidak ada yang bersuara, baik Seungwoo atau Byungchan. Super duper awkward. Rasanya Byungchan mau lari aja dari hadapan Seungwoo dan tidak balik lagi.</p>
  <p>“Byung–” “Kak”</p>
  <p>Hening lagi. Keduanya tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.</p>
  <p>“Gua suka sama lo, Kak” ucap Byungchan to the point. Sudah kepalang basah pikirnya. </p>
  <p>“Cha-”</p>
  <p>“Diem dulu! Gua selesain dulu baru lo respon ya” Byungchan menghela nafas kasar. Ini akan menjadi berat sepertinya.</p>
  <p>”Gua suka sama lo, suka ya cinta, entah sejak kapan gua ngebayangin hal romantis sama lo, ngebayangin di sayang sama lo, ngebayangin kalo gua bisa hidup tua sama lo. Lucu ga si? Gua baper sama semua kebaikan lo which is lo lakuin itu ke semua orang, <em>kaya nothing special with that</em>.”</p>
  <p>Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Byungchan kembali melontar kalimat, “Tadinya gua semangat buat nyoba peruntungan, siapa tau lo punya rasa yang sama kaya gua. Gua nyoba buat perlakuin lo beda dari yang lain, gua coba buat ngasih kode ke lo, tapi hasilnya gaada.”</p>
  <p>Masih tak ada reaksi dari pihak lawan. Sedikit banyak, Byungchan gugup. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hati sejak semalam, ternyata tak cukup juga untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang bertalu kencang.</p>
  <p>“Gua bingung kak, lo kadang memperlakukan gua beda dari yang lain tapi di saat yang lain, lo setarain gua sama temen lo yang lain, terus gua mikir lo suka gak sih sama gua?”</p>
  <p>“Apa gua disini yang ke GR an? Yaudah gua cuma mau bilang gitu aja sih, seenggaknya apa yang bikin gua pusing belakangan ini keluar.”</p>
  <p>Terakhir, Byungchan menarik senyum semanis mungkin, seolah meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa yang ia katakan hanyalah sebagai ungkapan yang tak butuh balasan.</p>
  <p>“Gua ga minta maksa lo jawab ko cuma pure gua mau <em>confess</em> aja. Lagian kayanya ini cinta sepihak do-” omongan Byungchan terhenti saat Seungwoo mengecup pelan bibirnya.</p>
  <p>Byungchan blank. Udah panjang lebar dia bicara tapi Seungwoo malah membalas dengan mengecup bibirnya? Dengan status teman?! Yang benar aja!</p>
  <p>“Udah ngocehnya?” Seungwoo membawa tangan Byungchan ke genggamannya.</p>
  <p>“Pertama, <em>yes, i do love you! So fucking much.</em> kedua, maaf udah jadi pecundang ya? Aku bukannya gamau cuma aku tuh, minder? Insecure?” Wajah Seungwoo memerah. Sial, mengapa dia menjadi sedikit gagap begini?</p>
  <p>“Kaya, <em>you deserve someone better than me</em> kamu boleh tanya Seungsik segimananya aku kalo lagi curhat sama kamu.”</p>
  <p>Ada baiknya tidak dulu membahas Seungsik —Byungchan berjanji akan bertanya pasal curhatan Seungwoo pada pria yang sering diejek kentang itu-, mari melihat kedua sejoli yang baru memadu kasih ini.</p>
  <p>“Aku pikir dengan mencoba untuk membunuh rasa ini aku bisa tenang, ternyata engga. semakin aku mikir kalo nantinya kamu bahagia sama yang lain, aku gabisa Chan” Byungchan lagi-lagi dibuat kosong, dalam artian senang -karena semua informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Seungwoo itu terlalu membuatnya bahagia-. Seungwoo yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan merengkuh Byungchan erat.</p>
  <p>“Maafin ya, harusnya moment kaya gini aku ajak kamu jalan, ngedate gitu. bukan malah di ruang tamu kontrakan, malah kamu kaosan doang sama pake celana gemes” Seungwoo terkekeh, sedangkan Byungchan melayangkan protest nya ke Seungwoo.</p>
  <p>“Ngerusak suasana dah lo kak!” Byungchan masih menggerutu tapi berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tangannya yang mempererat pelukan.</p>
  <p>“Jadi?” Seungwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Byungchan yang ada di pelukannya -yang dibalas Byungchan dengan tatapan serupa, memuja-.</p>
  <p>“Apa?” Tanya Byungchan.</p>
  <p>“Pacar?” Seungwoo melontarkan pertanyaan, retorik. Byungchan terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Seungwoo pelan.</p>
  <p>“Iya, pacar” Byungchan malu. Dia melesakkan mukanya yang merah ke dalam pelukan Seungwoo yang sedang terkekeh gemas.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ini cuma repost sama di edit beberapa... ini ditulis tahun lalu hehehe semoga kalian suka^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>